jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Lessie
Lessie (L'/uke and J/'essie) is the romantic/platonic/friendship pairing of Luke Ross and Jessie Prescott. Luke instantly develops a crush on Jessie, the moment they meet in the episode New York, New Nanny. Unfortunately for Luke, the feeling isn't mutual, though Luke continues to flirt with Jessie as the episodes go on and their relationship grows stronger. However, Luke's dreams are unlikely due to their 6-year age difference. Lessie Moments 'Season 1 Moments' New York, New Nanny *Luke flirts with Jessie in the beginning of the episode, but Jessie tells Luke she is way to old for him. *When Zuri says she want Jessie to be their new nanny, Luke agrees. *When Luke asks Christina if he can date Jessie, she says "No." *Luke touches Jessie back, but Jessie pushes his hand away. *When Jessie suggests a family dinner at the end, Luke says he wants to sit next to her. *When Luke knocked on Jessie's door, he calls her "Babe". Luke also instructed Bertram to make them bœuf bourguignon... with extra "bœuf" *When Emma said that Zuri has imaginary friends, Luke said, "Well I like my friends real... Especially my lady friends" to Jessie smiling. *When Jessie was calling for Zuri because it was dinner time, Luke said, "Hey babe, don't you think having a bunch of kids on our date is kinda gonna kill the mood?" Zombie Tea Party 5 *Jessie embarrasses Luke. *Jessie wants to be Luke's partner, but he says no due to Jessie embarassing him. *Luke accepts Jessie to be partners with each other later in the episode. One Day Wonders *The main plot of the episode is about Jessie and Luke. *Luke hears that Jessie is going to the park and wants to join along. Zuri's New Old Friend * Luke asks how he could get Jessie on Team Luke and Jessie says that he has to change his age, height and his abs. *When Zuri tells that Nana Bananas is coming over, Jessie asks Zuri if she kows the difference between imaginary and real, Zuri says that she knows what real and imaginary is. She said, real is thing that you can see and imaginary doesn't exist like Luke's chances with Jessie *''When Mrs. Arthur comes Bill (Park officer) says "I didn't see you in the park lately", then Luke says "He don't see anything in the park he reads" then Jessie smiled at him.'' Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' *When Jessie tells Luke that he is always checking her out, he responds by saying that it's cute and endearing when he does it to her. *Luke and Jessie hug which causes Connie to be jealous. *Connie thought him and Jessie were dating. *Jessie made cookies for Luke after she messed up with him and Connie. She said that the cookies she made are "extra-nutty like Connie" Christmas Story *In an attempt to kiss Jessie under the mistletoe in a doorway, Luke calls out to her for help . When she runs over to him, he enthusiatically says "Ha! You're under the mistletoe!" and puckers up for a kiss. Jessie responds " Ha! You're underage!", slapping a bow on his face. *Luke calls Jessie his girlfriend. *At the end of the episode, when Jessie wakes up at the sound of everyone saying her name to the camera, Luke holds a strand of mistletoe over her head and kisses her on the cheek much to Jessie's disgust. Star Wars *When Jessie said for someone to pinch her, Luke said he would. *When Luke said he'll pinch Jessie, you could see he was reaching for her behind. *Jessie takes Luke's hand away, saying "Hands off it!". Tempest in a Teacup *Luke is happy to see Jessie has come to rescue him. *She helps hoist him out of the teacup. *When Tony and Jessie dance together Luke starts glaring at them. *When Tony and Jessie get soaked with water Luke looks extrememly delighted and starts laughing. Evil Times Two *When Angela calls Jessie a ninny Luke (and everybody else) goes for Jessie as a nanny instead of Angela. *When Jessie asks for hugs Luke says I'm going for it! while everybody else just steps away and says maybe later. *When Jessie said something about Agetha's tooth escaping you can see Luke face was shock when she said that and they both knuckle it. Creepy Connie's Curtain Call *Whenever Creepy Connie comes, Luke hides behind Jessie. *Connie says "I just suddenly want to be on stage and feel the light on my face", then Luke responded "Didn't you get enough of that during your police line up", which made Jessie laugh 'Season 2 Moments' 101 Lizards *When Jessie militaristically orders Emma to infiltrate Mrs. Chesterfield's home to get the lizards' location, Luke says he loves it when she talks all military. *When Jessie says that she feels like she is being watched, Luke replies "What do you expect when you wear that dress". In response, Jessie retorts, "Not by you". *When everyone began to hear animal noises in the terrarium, Luke wraps his arms around Jessie's right arm in fear. Lessie Quotes *Luke: (to Christina) "Can I date the new nanny?!" *Christina: "Let me think about it... No!" *Luke: (to Jessie) "Oh well. Ours will be a forbidden love." (winks at Jessie) *Jessie: "...Starting now." *''Luke: ''(to Jessie) "And to think... you could've had all this!" (dancing out of room) (After Mr. Kipling hit Jessie) *Luke Ross: (to Mr. Kipling) "Hey, she's mine!" *Jessie: "No, I'm not. All my boyfriends needs to be at least 18 (to Mr. Kipling) and human" *Emma Ross: "So... Luke, that means you're 0 for two." (Luke mocks Emma) *Luke: (to Jessie) "You want me to go in combat with my nanny? Haven't you embarrassed me enough?" *Jessie: "I wasn't trying to embarrass you, I was trying to keep you from getting a booboo." *Luke: "Quit babying me! If I show up with you, I might as well just wear a diaper and a bib!" *Jessie: "Then you would catch a cold! Oh, see.. I did it again." * *Luke: (to Jessie) "How do I get you on Team Luke?" *Jessie: "Change your age, height, and abs." * *Jessie: (to Luke) "You did math!" (hugs Luke) "I knew that you could do it, you beautiful mind, you!" (pinches his cheeks) *Luke: "Jessie help!" (Jessie walks over to Luke thinking he's in trouble) "Ha! You're under the mistletoe!" *Jessie: "Ha! You're underage!" *Luke: (to an elf) "Hey, get your hands off my girlfriend!" (meaning Jessie) *Luke: "Well i like my friends real, especially my lady friends." (smiles at Jessie) Love Episodes *New York, New Nanny *Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' *Christmas Story Trivia *In Season 2, it seems Luke has started to develop more sexual feelings for Jessie as now he is making more comments on her body. Category:Pairings with Jessie Category:Pairings with Luke Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Pairings between Main Characters Category:Images of Jessie O'Keefe Category:Images of Luke Ross Category:Romances Category:duo pairings Category:popular ship Category:Shippings Category:Pairings with the ross kids Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Moments